Finntasy
by Skymouth
Summary: It sucks being a horny Dark Chi Warrior! Finn contemplates the possibility that he and the Enforcers fate will always be filled with loneliness. FC. yaoi and sexual situations! Short fun fluff!


Finn-tasy  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: It sucks being a horny Dark Chi Warrior! Finn contemplates the possibility that he and the Enforcers fate will always be filled with loneliness. F/C. yaoi and sexual situations! Short fun fluff!  
  
(Authors note: For Avery! And for Valentine's Day, JCA fans!)  
  
Finn was pacing back and forth at Daolon Wong's. It was late and they had nothing to do for the past couple of days for a change. Finn was once again bemoaning the loss of his former life as a mortal human.  
  
Sure, at first, being transformed into a Dark Chi Warrior complete with a stylish new weapon was groovy at first. Sure, learning what cool new powers one had at their command had been fun and exciting. Sure, they couldn't die--- but after over a year of 'poofing' and all the other freaky quirks that went along with immortality and being a magical deity, he'd had his fill.  
  
One of the things that really bothered him the most about his situation, was the fact that girls, all of them, would run screaming from him upon his approach. He supposed he couldn't blame them. After all, he was orange, had the Spock ear thing going on, and he had those rather unflattering tattoo's. It was a good thing he didn't have to eat, 'cause that meant he didn't have to go to the bathroom either. He hadn't even looked at--- himself since the change. Finn admitted he was afraid to. Who knew what the change had done to him--- down there? So maybe it was just as well that no girls thought some tall, freaky-eyed orange flying dude was a stud muffin. At least, he was certain no girl thought that, he had yet to meet one that did. And that royally sucked!  
  
Dammit! He couldn't stop pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. God, he was horny! And there wasn't a THING he could do about it either! He needed a drink! If only he COULD drink!  
  
He stalked out of the empty room to the common room where he and the other Enforcers typically hung out. A change of scenery was kinda nice, but he soon resumed his pacing. He shook his head. He hated Daolon Wong. He hated his life.  
  
He needed a chick. Any chick. It had been two years since he'd been with one. The whole demon doors thing, and now this Dark Chi Warrior business--- wasn't conducive to having a romantical attachment to any woman. He was lonely and he wasn't used to that. He used to go to the disco's frequently and he could easily score with some very willing lovely young thing.  
  
But that was in the past, the very, very far past. And that didn't matter much now.  
  
Finn turned and looked out the window at the darkened San Francisco skyline. He rather liked having some time off from 'poofing' for a change. But that just left more time alone to think. Of course, one could do nothing BUT think in that--- place where they spent in limbo before they got to come back to the real world. Daolon Wong never explained the why's or where's of that place. It was likely it would always remain a mystery to the former Irishman.  
  
He resumed his pacing. He was seriously bored. He had to do something to keep his mind off his urge, but he dared not turn on the television. It was Valentine's Day, and no doubt, the airways would be chock full of saccharine sweetness--- God he missed that!  
  
No, don't think of if! He admonished himself. Just keep pacing until the Hellish urge left, or at least dissipated somewhat. Who was he kidding? It never lessened. It only grew and got worse until now it burned hotter then Shendu's flame.  
  
Did he just hear his name? And not that bizarre one that Daolon Wong chose to call him, but his given mortal name. It was nice to hear it again. So he followed in the direction it came from. It sounded like it had been Chow. What did Mr. Ponytail want now? He came to a room full of doors. Great, where was Chow? As if on cue, he heard the former Chinese man call his name again and he figured which door to go through.  
  
"Yeah, Chow, what is---"Finn was opening the door but couldn't go in. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Finn knew he should turn away and leave quietly, but it was like a car wreck. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it.  
  
Finn watched for a few more moments, before he decided he should very well make a quiet exit. Was best that Chow didn't know he'd seen anything. He was about to close the door when he heard his name again. Finn hesitated. Chow wasn't calling him, he realized in amazement. Chow was--- God! It had been a long time since someone had said his name in that manner. Despite his wishes, his urge flared up all that much hotter. Was Chow, fantasizing about him? He never knew the smallest member of the Enforcers had, well, was gay.  
  
"Oh, Finn!" Chow moaned again and Finn saw the man arch his back in response as he worked by his lonesome as he lay on the table.  
  
So, Chow was lonely too, Finn found himself going down a strange, and somewhat scary road. Out of curiosity, Finn looked. Chow looked normal, down there. Just--- orange. Thank God no tattoos on that--- part. He should leave, but he couldn't force himself to. The urge kept him there. He couldn't move, all he could do was watch Chow pleasure himself all by himself.  
  
"Finn, God, Finn!" Chow groaned and the sound of his name sent a shock of pleasurable heat through Finn's body. This wasn't right, Finn thought. He loved women. He'd never thought of Chow in that way before. What was the matter with him? You're an orange, pointy eared freak, he reminded himself. If there's anyone around who'd be sympathetic to that fact, it'd be Chow. Something made him move into the room, "Um, need some help?" What was he doing???  
  
Chow's head shot up and his hands froze on his member. If he hadn't his sunglasses on, Finn imagined his eyes would be wide with shock.  
  
"How long have you been there!" Chow shrieked, face turning red.  
  
"Long enough to be relieved to know that my dick probably works just fine." Finn grinned wickedly at Chow's expense.  
  
"What did you hear?" Chow sat up and crossed his legs bashfully.  
  
Finn moved further into the room, "How long have you felt that way about me?"  
  
Finn didn't know Chow's face could turn any deeper shade of red then it already had been, but there it went. Which was all the more incredible considering the deep shade of orange he was. The former Chinese man didn't answer, just hung his head ashamed and embarrassed. He'd been caught, he'd always been so careful before!  
  
"Chow?"  
  
"Never mind! Just go away!"  
  
"Come on, Chow. I was serious."  
  
Chow looked up, suspicious. "About--- helping me?"  
  
Finn hesitated. Was he? Was he really? Was this going to be something he could live with? The urge felt like it was about to burn right through his loincloth. Almost anything was better then that! Finn hoisted himself up on the table that Chow was sitting up on and crawled towards the smaller man who nearly backed away from the approach.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Finn had no idea what he should do. This was so not his realm of experience. But Chow seemed to know what he wanted. He let Chow run his hands up his muscled chest and lift and remove his upper garment. Finn stared at Chow's groin, his view free from obstruction at last. He felt the fire below deepen both at the view and at the feel of Chow's hands slowly slipping his loincloth off.  
  
"What--- do we do--- now?" Finn asked breathlessly, unable to take his eyes off Chow as he towered over the small man.  
  
Chow kissed his chest lightly as his hands explored Finn's body, "Whatever we want."  
  
The End 


End file.
